The present disclosure generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to a pistol with a tilting barrel-receiver assembly.
Semi-automatic pistols generally include a grip frame having a grip portion for grasping by the user, barrel defining a chamber for holding a cartridge, trigger-actuated firing mechanism for cocking and releasing a striker or hammer to detonate the cartridge, and an axially reciprocating breech block. The breach block defines a breech face for forming an openable and closeable breech with the rear of the chamber for firing the pistol and ejecting spent cartridge casings in a manner well known in the art. Portions of the frame below the barrel and breech block generally house components of the firing mechanism.
Ready access to foregoing components of the pistol is desired for periodic inspection and maintenance.